Inu-Elsa
by darkecofreak1
Summary: Elsa is an impulsive half demon with one goal, find the Sacred Jewel and become a full demon, but what happens when she meets Anna, a human girl from another era? Will she continue down the path of power or will love win?
1. White Haired Beauty

**I present to you Inu-Elsa! Based off of InuYasha. ENJOY! (:**

**InuYasha- Elsa**

**Kagome- Anna**

**Sesshomaru- Hans**

**Kikyo- Ariel**

**Kouga- Kristoff**

**Sango- Jasmine**

**Miroku- Aladdin**

**Naraku- Eric**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: WHITE HAIRED BEAUTY**

**.**

"Buy Mom! I'm off to school!" Anna grabbed her backpack and rushed out of the double doors. She was heading to school; it was her senior year, and boy was she excited. She was bored of California and wanted to go somewhere far off. Maybe France, maybe Australia? Anna couldn't decide. She knew one thing for sure, that right now, in this moment, if she didn't move her ass she'd be late! France is gonna have to wait until French class! Anna grabbed her blue bike a peddled off to school.

"Oh my God, I'm so tired of these uniforms! Blue! Blue! Blue! Everything is blue! We look like freaking anime characters in these things!" Rapunzel ranted around the class room. "I hate the color blue! Why not pink!?" Rapunzel threw herself down on Eugene's lap. "I could go for green." He stated and chuckled as Rapunzel slapped his arm. "Sorry, babe but not everyone likes pink and purple." Now that was something Anna could agree with, she herself, loved the color green. She looked at the clock. Three more minutes and she could leave and go home. She was actually really exhausted. AP Biology took a toll on her today. They had a 100 question essay, not the multiple choice kind either, all were short answer or essay question. Horrible!

****Ring-Ding-Ding****

Thank God!

Anna grabbed her backpack and said her goodbyes, she peddled back home and set her bike in the front yard. The house had an eerie feeling around it. She couldn't put her finger on it but something did not seem right. Her cat Sven jumped out of nowhere! Anna clutched her chest desperately, "Sven! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Anna went down to put the patch brown cat, but build her hand away terrified when Sven made a deep growl at her. "Sven?" The cat arched up, hair standing, and suddenly ran furiously to the nearby shed. "What in the world?" Anna thought out loud as crept up to the shed and opened its creaky wooden door. Anna was met with the sight of her cat sitting on an old well? The well had a piece of paper on it, how strange. Anna walked up and slightly nudged Sven of the wood on top of the well, she eyed the paper carefully, and slowly picked the sheet up. 'Don't Remove' was all Anna had to a chance to read before a blinding light shot up and swallowed her whole.

Anna was terrified, she felt as if she was floating, flying, or maybe even dying. She wasn't sure right now. Everything was white, and as soon as it started, it stopped. She was on her knees in dirt. She looked up and realized she must have fallen in the well. It took Anna a couple of minutes to climb and pull herself out of the wooden well. Anna looked around in wonder. "What the hell?" She was surrounded by a forest…maybe? All she could see was green. I must be dreaming. "Mom?" Anna took a step into a more dense part of the forest. She kept moving further in the brush until a chilling breeze hit her. 'Why is it so cold?' Anna continued walking in the direction of the freezing wind. "Snow?" Anna gasped as she saw the white powder on the ground.

Anna looked up from the ground and what she saw next left her astonished. On an old oak tree, a woman…no a girl not far from her own age was frozen to a tree! Anna climbed up and shivered as she got closer. A frozen arrow was embedded in the girl's right arm. Anna examined the red kimono frozen tight onto the girl's body. The girl had sharp finger nails, almost like claws. She got closer to the beautiful girls face. She was stunning, she was pale, with platinum blonde hair, actually it looked white Anna noted, and it was in a braid like hers; although her braid was separated into two braids. What had really caught Anna's eye were the two white ears sticking from the girl's head. Dog ears? Anna moved her hands slowly and grabbed the white ears between both of her hands. She rubbed them softly, 'Oh wow' Anna blushed as she realized what she was doing.

"Get away from there!" Anna turned around shocked as men with bows approached her. She clung to the white haired beauty trying to avoid the arrows. Why she clung to the girl, she didn't know, it wasn't like the girl could protect her anyway. The men ran up to Anna, bows in hand, and grabbed her. "You're coming with us!"

Anna stood tied in the center of the village. Men and women eyeing her, 'freaks' she thought to herself as the villagers stood gossiping about her. "Let me through!" An older lady walked through the throng of people to her, "Well I'll be! Ariel? My sister, it's me Merida! I thought you had vanished years ago!" The older woman stiffly wrapped Anna up in a hug. "Lady Merida! We saw her next to the half-demon Elsa, she came from the well!" A man shouted from the group. Merida eyed Anna carefully. "He's right, forgive me, you're not my sister, you resemble her though. Tell me child, what is your name?"

"It's Anna."

"Come child, you must be starving"

Anna hungrily ate the stew Merida provided, then a sudden realization hit her, "What's a half demon?" Merida stopped eating and looked at the girl, "A half-demon is like Elsa, the girl bound to the tree. Elsa for example had a human mom and a demon dad, Elsa is neither demon nor human. Elsa's dad was the great artic dog demon, it explains the ice powers Elsa inherited."

"Why was she shot to the tree?" Anna had sat her stew down and gave Merida her full attention.

"Ariel, my sister did that. You see she was a priest who guarded the Shikon Jewel. Elsa and she were lovers. Elsa had promised to use the Jewel to become human, but at last, she betrayed Ariel. Leaving her for dead, on Elsa was on the way to become a full fledge demon, but Ariel caught her in time, and sealed her to the tree for forever. We burned Ariel's body with the jewel, so that it could never be used for evil again." Merida had a somewhat distant look. "Enough of this child, let's go join the joyful festivities outside.

Anna and Merida made their way outside, there were children running and laughing, foods of all kind, Anna didn't know why they were celebrating, to be honest, she didn't care, all she wanted was to try some of those delicious sweet looking things. "Rawrarra" A giant centipede demon popped out of the ground, its head taking the shape of a woman, a woman with long pointy pinchers, "Give me the jewel!" She growled out at Anna, Anna was terrified, she stood in place as the villagers tried to battle the demon away from her. "Go!" Merida pushed the redhead, and before Anna knew what she was doing she was running. She was running to the only thing she could think of, she ran to Elsa.

* * *

.

**Reviews please!?**


	2. The Demon Inside

**A/N: So what I wanted to say was thanks for the reviews, and no this will not follow InuYasha 100%, this was just the plot layout for people who have never watched the show.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Demon Inside**

Anna ran as fast as she could to the frozen tree. She didn't know what she was going to do when she got to the girl, but with that giant demon running after her she honestly didn't care. As she was running the air took a sudden chill again, but instead of snow just being on the ground it was in the air as well. It was like a blizzard awakened, and the further Anna ran into it the harder it was for her to see.

Anna slowed down her running as a voice called out to her, "Hello, Ariel." The voice was full of sarcasm and slightly tinted with disgust. The snow dropped in one fell swoop; it reviled the white haired demon, she was staring right at Anna. Anna looked into Elsa's eyes, 'they're so blue, like crystals almost.'

Elsa spoke again.

"What's wrong Ariel? Sad to see me still alive?" This time Elsa's voice held no sarcasm, it was just bitter.

Anna looked up at Elsa with a defiant pout, "I am not Ariel!"

"Hmmm, you're right, Ariel was WAY cuter." There was that stupid cocky smirk, Anna barely knew the woman but she was already starting to hate Elsa's cockiness. Elsa's attention snapped from Anna straight to the bushes. Anna watched Elsa's ear twitch slightly and watch as the arctic dog demon sniffed the air, "Come here." Elsa demanded.

"I'm not coming over there! If you think for a second I'm falling for that then you have got another thing-"Anna's speech was cut off a by a horrible screech. "Human! Give me the jewel!" The centipede demon busted through the bushes, it towered a good 5 feet over Anna. Hearing the demon was the only thing Anna needed to lunge herself on Elsa's freezing body.

Elsa had tensed up when Anna buried her face into her neck. The last person who had touched her was the same person who put an arrow through her chest. It had been years since someone had touched her intimately, and it had scared Elsa how much she liked it. How much she missed it. Elsa concealed her current emotions, and looked at the demon with a cocky smirk, "Hey! If anybody's getting the damn shard it's me!"

The centipede demon laughed, "I heard there was a half-demon around here. What I didn't realize was that it was you. Daughter like Father I suppose. Tell me, how's that human lover of yours anyways? Is daddy proud?" It chuckled evilly, slithering around the tree tying its body around the two. The villagers and Lady Merida emerged out from the woods yelled and fired arrows towards the demon but it refused to loosen its grip. "Let's see…" it poked its fingers around on Anna's body feeling for any kind of pearl shaped object.

"Get your hands off of her!" Elsa has snarled out at the demon.

'Elsa?' Anna looked at the growling demon in surprise, 'Is she defending me?'

"That jewel is mine! Don't touch her!" Elsa had yelled out again, 'Wow….how dashing.' Anna's blush vanished and a pout took it place. 'Woah, and for a moment, I thought she might have cared. Not like it matters what she thinks anyways. She's just a stranger.'

"Ahhh, here it is." The demon had ignored Elsa's warnings and buried its fingers into Anna's flesh digging the jewel out. Anna wailed at the pain of her skin being ripped apart. "At last! The power of the sacred jewel is mine!" The demon popped the pearl looking jewel into its mouth and laughed. It's flesh falling off of the top human part of its body. Its body tightened around Anna an Elsa as it laughed menacingly.

"Anna, pull the arrow out."

Anna looked up confused "What?"

"If you want to live pull the arrow out." Elsa growled annoyed.

"I, um, OK." Anna looked nervously into Elsa's blue eyes, 'I have no idea what I'm about to do.' Anna grabbed the arrow and gave it a tug, the arrow turned purple and had burst in her hand. She could feel it now. She could feel the raw power radiating off of Elsa. It was coming off in waves.

Elsa chuckled lowly, "Now it's time for you to die." Elsa jumped out with a power like no other, it sent both Anna and the Centipede flying.

"Anna what have you done!" Anna could hear Merida cry out as she had went flying. Anna landed right beside Merida. The older woman paid her no attention though, her eyes were fixed on Elsa's tiny form.

The Centipede demon went flying towards Elsa but Elsa had countered, she jumped high into the air, "Freezing Soul Reaper!" Elsa had yelled, her claws freezing over as she slashed threw the demon. Elsa landed on the ground with grace. The body of the demon crackling over with ice behind her; it was like something out of a movie.

"Quick child, find the glowing flesh before it comes back to life." Anna looked around the frozen flesh and plucked it from the body, Smoking bones lingered the around her. Elsa stepped onto one of the bone piles and crushed it with her bare feet. "Humans can't use the sacred jewel, so just give it to me." Elsa was walking dangerously close towards Anna.

"Anna step back!" Lady Merida took a step in front of Anna

"Just give it to me now, and maybe I won't freeze you to death." Elsa snarled as she walked even closer.

'Wait! She's not the hero!?' Anna took a step back and looked at Elsa with bewilderment.

"What's wrong princess? You look like you've seen a ghost?" Elsa's smirk covered her whole face, fangs slightly protruding from her lips. Anna couldn't decide what she hated most, that stupid cocky smirk, or the douche sporting it on her face.

* * *

**.**

**Reviews? Advise?**


	3. Necklace

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, but I've officially lost my inspiration for this story, so this chapter probably sucks.**

* * *

Anna stepped back in terror as Elsa got closer. "I'm gonna tear you apart little girl." Elsa chuckled out darkly as she lunged for Anna.

"Run Anna!" Lady Merida jumped in front of the half-demon, shoving her bow in Elsa's face. Elsa shoved her claws straight through the material and ran even faster after Anna. There was no Elsa was letting the jewel escape from her this time. Elsa threw her claws down, "Freezing Soul Reaper!"

The ground split into three slashes as ice ripped through the Earth barely missing Anna. Anna had fallen, and the jewel had fallen right out of her hand. "Wow, this is just too easy!" Elsa chuckled out as she scooped the jewel into her hand.

"Elsa!" Merida yelled

"What Old Lady!?"

"Try this on!" Merida had somehow conjured up a large bead like lasso. The beads were black with white fangs dangling in between them. Lady Merida lunged it towards the demon, the material glowed a weird yellow as it wrapped around Elsa's neck, and tightened into a necklace.

"Wow, thanks for the new accessory." Elsa laughed as she began to pull at the necklace. "What the fuck!?" The necklace glowed yellow again as Elsa tugged harder. The once white fangs began to ice over, and the black beads began to cover in frost.

"Anna, speak an action to hold her spirit!"

"A what?"

"Just say something!"

"Ok, just say something, well she kinda looks like a dog…." Anna thought for a moment. "Sit Girl!"

The necklace glowed purple this time as Elsa's body was lunged head first to the ground. Her red komodo flying behind her as Anna repeated the command a couple more times.

Elsa's knees got weak as she fell to the ground for the last time. Elsa laid on the ground completely passed out. Anna had successfully knocked a half-demon out with words alone. Anna walked over to the half-demon in an attempt to help her up.

"Leave her be." Lady Merida had stopped Anna, and placed the jewel into Anna's hand.

"We're just leaving her here?" Anna asked

"She just tried to kill you, and you want to take her with us?"

"Oh... I guess not." Anna couldn't help, but feel guilty as she walked away from the sleeping girl.


	4. A Journey Begins

**A/N: UPDATE SCHEDULE! **

It's really short, but I'm going to try to start updating twice a month with at least 1,500 words a chapter. Thanks for being patient with me!

.

* * *

.

"YOU WHAT!?" Elsa yelled stalking towards Anna angrily

"Look the bird was flying away, and the arrow was a little of kilter!"

"OH YEAH, BECAUSE THAT'S A GOOD EXCUSE!" Elsa's claws started frosting over now that she was yelling directly in Anna's face, which in retrospect was a bad idea for the young half- artic dog demon.

"Sit!" Anna yelled at the top of her lungs as Elsa's body smashed straight into the ground, putting her almost 3 inches deep in the old dirt road.

"Are you fucking kidding me!? This!? This again, really!?" Elsa screamed through the dirt smashed in her face.

"Well maybe you should learn to control you temper, and things like this wouldn't happen." Anna scolded, making a sharp right turn stomping off so hot headedly she didn't even notice the ice Elsa had laid over the road. Anna let out aloud scream as she landed face first on her face.

Elsa shot up, laughing loudly as she clutched her red Kimono "Idiot!" She shouted as she chuckled loudly, her k-9s fully showing as she continued to laugh her ass off at Anna.

Lady Merida sat from the corner of the porch watching as Anna once again shouted sit, burying Elsa even further in the dirt. The only way to keep the Sacred Jewel safe had just been unraveled, and now its pieces of shard are scattered across the whole land. Unmentionable power given to unmentionable monsters, no this evil was not only classified to demons alone, but human, and animals to.

"Elsa…..Anna…." She trailed off as she walked towards the still bickering pair. She managed to gain both of the young adult's attention, she may soon regret assigning this task to the pair, but if Ariel could seal Elsa, then maybe Anna could do so if things were, well if things were to get out of control.

"Lady Merida?" Anna questioned softly as she snapped the old woman out of her thoughts.

"I have a request to ask of both of you-"

"Tshht, fuck your 'task'! I need to start looking for the jewel shards, and you!" Elsa shouted as she picked Anna up and shoved her completely on her own back, "I need you to find em for me!"

Anna struggled trying to get off of Elsa's back, "I'm not going with you!" Anna shouted tugging harder at Elsa's kimono.

"Believe me Princess, I'd much rather go alone, but you're the only one that can see the damned things. Plus, at least I won't eat you alive like some of the things out there." Elsa finished with a smirk. Anna was about to protest again, but Elsa beat her to it. She leaped high into the air, jumping off in the distances with Anna squealing on her back.

Merida watched in amusement, maybe, just maybe, the two can actually find the jewels. She thought about how Elsa used to treat Ariel, like Ariel was the light at her dark deafening life. Maybe Anna could be that new light, and thaw the frozen heart of the half-demon.

* * *

"Elsa! Put me down now!" Anna screamed as the half demon kept running along the riverside.

"Yeah, yeah, Princess, I'll put you down when I find somewhere safe." Elsa snarled out.

"Stop calling me that!"

"I will when you stop acting like one!" Elsa said as she came to a complete stop near an old cave entrance. It had looked to be abandoned, but looks can be deceiving. Elsa pushed Anna behind her, her ears twitching as she heard rustling within the cave. Elsa bared her fangs in preparation for attack as the animals came out screeching.

Anna ducked her head as a large colony of bats swopped out knocking Elsa of balance, and sending her tumbling on top of Anna.

"What the fuc-" Elsa shout was halted by a slap to her face. "What the Hell, Anna!?"

"MOVE YOUR HAND!" Anna shouted as the blush covered even more of her face.

Elsa squeezed experimentally and found a foreign, soft object under her hand. It was then Elsa's turn to blush, she had just unintentionally felt up the younger girl under her, but before she could apologize she was met with a much harder slap. Anna pushed the half-demon off of her, "Perv!" she yelled as she stomped her way to the cave.

…

* * *

REVIEW IF YOU'D LIKE THE STORY MORE LIKE THIS AND LESS LIKE THE ANIME.


	5. Hair?

A/N: It's been awhile, I know. It's going to take me a bit to get used to writing again so this is a choppy chapter until I get in the hang of things.

* * *

**3****rd**** person POV**

Yura watched with fascination at the two bickering girls. She watched as the white haired demon shouted about how the other girl could help her find the Sacred Jewel. To say it sparked Yura's attention was an understatement. She was already powerful, but imagine how powerful she'd be the jewel. She observed them as they ran off into the Cave of Shynosk. She'd wait for the perfect time to ambush the pair. She'd nest right beside the cave, perhaps in a tree.

* * *

Elsa woke up a little startled at the pressure that was currently leaning on her. She had fallen asleep sitting up against the cave walls, and Anna has somehow managed to open up her red kimono, and curled herself around it and Elsa. Elsa watched Anna curiously, the girl looked like Ariel; there were only a couple of distinct differences. For example Anna wasn't at all as graceful as Ariel was. She also was more stubborn then Ariel, and she smells like strawberries, and well they smell real good, and wait was Elsa really smelling Anna's hair?

Elsa's face turned read as she realized her nose was currently on Anna's auburn hair. If Elsa was being honest, it had been several years since she's gotten to hold another human. Let alone a soft, gorgeous girl.

Anna started to stir and Elsa practically jumped and pushed the other girl to the other side of the cave.

"Ouch!" Anna yelled startled as she rubbed her head

"Quit complaining, Princess." Elsa murmured as she walked towards the cave exit. "You coming or not?"

"Why does she always have to be so rude!?" Anna whispered quietly.

* * *

Elsa walked quietly in front of her counterpart. It had be quiet and tense since Elsa had caught herself smelling Anna's hair. Anna had asked multiple times what her problem was, but was only answered with a low growl.

Ariel haunted Elsa's thoughts while walking. The fact the only person she loved besides her mother had stabbed her in the back was still heartbreaking. The wound in Elsa's heart still felt fresh even if it was well over 100 years ago; she had just awoken. Thanks to Anna that is. It confused her, how she was already getting attached to Anna after two days, but if she had to be malicious to keep her heart intact; well that's just what she'll do.

Elsa's ear perked as she heard a tree rustle. It's nothing she thought. Just some low class demon following a human. Nothing really unusual. Except maybe the fact the human was being protected by her.

* * *

**Elsa's POV**

"I have no idea how we're going to find these jewel shards!" Anna yelled from behind me. She had begun to get more and more agitated as we marched on. Must be a human thing.

"Just keep yelling like that! You'll drawl every demon towards us." I responded just as irritated. How could she think that yelling in a forest full of demons was a smart idea anyways?!

She ran up and tugged me to a stop, "Elsa, I'm Hungry. Tired. And just done. Can't we rest?"

"REST!? We've barely been walking for a couple of hours and you still haven't found any of the jewels!" I couldn't help but snap. How could she be ready to call it a day!? She hasn't even tried!

"I AM A HUMAN! I don't get some extra boost! So we're going to rest or I am going home!"

"THEN. GO. HOME." I snarled out.

"Fine. I'm going."

I watched Anna walk away through the forest. She'll be back. She has to come back. Actually she doesn't have to comeback…. I need her help and she gets nothing from helping me. It probably be best to run after her but I'll be damned if I'm gonna do that.

* * *

**3rd person POV**

"Wait. What is that?" Elsa mumbled to herself. The sun reflected of a strand of hair? She reached out to touch the glistening piece but it dashed forward. But not only that piece but soon hundreds followed that one. Elsa took cover under her kimono as the hairs slashed at her face.

After the sounds of hair whipping cleared Elsa finally popped her head out. Realization had hit her. The hair. It was going towards Anna. Elsa started running and as she began to leap a final hair slashed against her back, knocking her to the ground. Elsa struggled to raise, but her body fell back, limp on the ground. Elsa let out a loud yell of anger as she laid motionless on the ground.

* * *

Anna turned around as she heard a loud "Dammit!" being yelled by the obnoxious half demon. Anna scoffed and began walking to the well even faster. She had grown tired of this world and would just die for a shower and that's exactly what she's going to do! She had finally reached the well, and quietly looked back towards the forest. A small part of her wished that Elsa had chased her down and asked her to stay but she had to remind herself that this was not a fairy tell, even though it seems like it with all the demon stuff and a whole other dimension, but it's not one of those sweet fairy tales. That's for sure.

With a sigh she faces the well. As she was about to jump in a sharp pain hits her face. It seemed to make a rather small, but painful cut. Anna turned around and was met with hundreds of intercrossed strands. And a woman, floating in the middle of it?

The woman had black hair and wore a gold head band. Her dress was also black, and very revealing. It showed a significant amount of cleavage and legs. It was also adorn with a gold sash that matched the head band. The woman, wore a black chocker and black sleeves that went from her wrist to her elbows. Her red eyes, red lips, and red samurai katana shone brightly against her pale skin. She had a darkness that Anna could just not put her finger on.

Anna looked even closer to the strands, "Is that hair?!"

Yura stands on a strand of the strand of thick hair "Oh, my! You can see it, then… my web of hair." She grows a dark, sinister smile, "But being able to "see" it isn't enough"

Anna's eyes widen in fear as she yells, "Who are you?!"

Yura watched with amusement as she giggles evilly at the young human "They call me "Yura of the Demon-Hair"…though you needn't bother remembering it. Your time's about to run out!" Yura uses a strand to pluck the jewel shard from Anna. "Oh." She says unamused, "I see you've shattered it. DO you know where the rest are?"

"No! They shattered and spread everywhere! I have no clue!" terrified Anna answered

"Well… then I guess there's no reason to keep you then?" Yura advanced towards Anna and Anna advanced backwards, right into the well.

Her body hit the ground, knocking her unconscious right before it lite up to take her back to the present world.


End file.
